Why don't you come with me?
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: Aang le relata a su sobrina lejana, Korra cómo fue que invitó a Katara, su entonces amiga (ahora esposa) al baile de Halloween, al cual ella no quería ir debido a su ruptura con su ex-novio, Jet y prefería ir al cine con su mejor amiga Toph ¿Cuáles fueron las desventuras de aquel chico enamorado?
1. Oportunidad

Hola gentecita! ¿Me extrañaron? Es que estaba en evaluaciones y todo eso! Pero ya casi termina mi tortura y por eso vengo a publicar este humilde fic (?)

Bueno, este es mi Nuevo fic, espero que les guste mucho. Me base en la canción _"Never Ending Party Night ~ Why you don't come with me?" _de Tommy february6. Como se darán cuenta, hay partes en las que Aang le relata a alguien la historia, pues esa alguien es Korra, ya que es necesaria la aparición de Korra (quién aquí es sobrina lejana de Katara y por ende de Aang) para la secuela de esta historia...no les adelantaré más que algunas cosas:

Título: **_"Never Ending Party Night"_**

Basada en la canción paralela a esta:_ "Never Ending Party Night ~ NEVER ENDING PARTY NIGHT" _de Tommy heavenly6´

Es Makorra, llena de mucho drama :3

No sé si me di a entender, si no, díganme y les explico :3

Espero que lo disfruten!

**ACLARACIONES:**

_–¿Ah sí? ¿Y después que pasó? :_ Voz en off de Korra y Aang.

* * *

**_Why you don't come with me?_**

**_Autora: _**_Valeria Grayson_

* * *

**_Capitulo I_**

**_Oportunidad_**

_–Dime Tío Aang…¿Cómo lograste que mi tía Katara fuera al baile contigo?_

_–Bueno mi querida Korra, esa es una interesante historia…_

**_24 años antes…_**

_POV. Aang_

Era una mañana hermosa. Cielo azul, sol resplandeciente, un día perfecto para ir de paseo en mi querida patineta….lástima que fuera camino a la escuela y para colmo fuera lunes. Pero bueno…no es que no me gustara estudiar, claro que me gustaba…solo que…había algunas materias que no me agradaban…Como sea.

Lo único bueno de ir a la escuela era que podía pasar un buen rato con mis mejores amigos; Sokka, Toph y especialmente con Katara. Ellos eran mis mejores amigos desde hace tiempo somos muy unidos ¡adoro estar con ellos!

Como te conté, sobri, a Toph la conocí en una competencia de skateboarding, en el parque local y a Sokka y Katara porque…él me golpeó con su balón en uno de los pasillos de la escuela y ambos me ayudaron. Desde el día en el que conocí a Katara, me había enamorado de ella…pero ¡bah! Ella solo me veía como su mejor amigo…y además, en ese entonces llevaba dos con el cretino de Jet.

Yo daba todo por salir con ella pero…ni modo. Creía que estaba condenado a la "friendzone" por siempre…o al menos hasta que esos dos terminaran. Pero no importaba, siempre y cuando pasara tiempo con ella, nada me importaba.

_–¿Ah sí? ¿Y después que pasó?_

_–Hey Korra, con calma…te diré que pasó…_

Pero bueno, sigamos… cuando llegué a la escuela, me bajé de mi patineta y entré. Algo que noté era que en la pizarra de anuncios que está cerca de donde está mi casillero. La mayoría eran chicas, ansiosas por lo que sea que estuviera ahí. Cuando me acerqué, evadiendo a las chicas que me aplastaban vi el anuncio. ¡El baile de Halloween era esa semana, el viernes!

Era cierto, faltaban cuatro días para Halloween. Pero igual y no me importaba, iría con Sokka y Toph como siempre. Desde que conocí a Katara, ella me dijo que odiaba ese baile y que nunca iba, así que…por más que lo intentara, nunca pude invitarla. Además, estaba seguro que se la pasaría con ese bobo de Jet ¡Argh, como odiaba esos celos!

–¡Aang! –escuché un grito a lo lejos.

Cuando me fijé a ver quiénes eran, eran Zuko, su novia Mai y su amiga Ty Lee. Ellos también me agradaban, pero no eran tan cercanos a mí como lo son ahora, eran mis amigos, pero no éramos tan unidos.

–Hola chicos –saludé amablemente a los tres

–¿Te enteraste del baile? –Ty Lee se veía tan emocionada por el baile, lo veía irradiar en su sonrisa y en sus ojos color marrón.

–Si…creo que este año iré con Sokka y Toph…de nuevo –Aunque es divertido ir con ellos, siento que hago un mal trío.

–¿Por qué no invitas a Katara este año? –preguntó Zuko pícaramente mientras abrazaba a Mai

–Nos la encontramos, estaba muy triste. Tal vez ya terminó con Jet –Mai mostró suma indiferencia. –A nosotros no nos ha dicho nada, tal vez Sokka o Toph sepan.

Cuando Zuko y Mai me dijeron eso, me preocupe. Sabía que ese patán la lastimaría pero no creí que tan pronto, debía buscar a Toph, a Sokka o a Katara. Yo la amaba y no me gustaba verla sufrir y menos por alguien como él.

–¿Dónde la vieron?

–En el patio de atrás, la vimos llorar bajo el árbol, pero nos dijo que estaba bien y que no le dijéramos nada a Sokka para preocuparlo. –me dijo Mai, a juzgar por su fría mirada, esperaba a que yo hiciera algo.

–Eso quería saber, gracias chicos ¡Nos vemos! –dije despidiéndome de ellos y corriendo hacía el patio. Llegué 15 minutos antes de mi clase, así que tenía tiempo.

Mi dulce Katara estaba triste y yo no quería verla así. Cuando veía sus dulces ojos azules llenos de lágrimas me dolía el corazón. Corrí hacía el patio con mi mochila y mi patineta en el brazo derecho.

Cuando llegué, efectivamente, allí estaba Katara…llorando. Sokka y Toph estaban ahí con ella, abrazándola y consolándola.

–Oh no…no por favor…

Me acerqué cuidadosamente a ellos, Katara me vio y a mí me rompió el corazón verla así, se limpió las lágrimas y me sonrió….triste…

–Hola Aang ¿Cómo te va?

Katara se separó de su hermano y me saludó. Aun triste se veía hermosa….¿Por qué la amaba tanto?

–Pies Ligeros ¿Cómo estás? –me saludó Toph, a ella le encanta llamarme con apodos.

_–¡Ja! ¡Estás hablando de la jefa Toph! Siempre hará eso_

_–Tienes razón Korra, y si quisieras dejar de interrumpirme…_

_–Oh, lo siento tío…_

–¿Qué tal Aang? –Sokka se acercó a mí para luego decirme al oído preocupado. –Jet fue expulsado de la escuela, y antes de irse terminó con Kat…

¡Lo sabía! Sabía que él era un miserable que la lastimaría…pero , ya me había hecho enojar ¡Hirió a mi Katara! Lo único que hice fue abrazarla en cuanto la vi. Me dolió escuchar su llanto.

–Aang…–sollozó con su dulce voz.

–Aquí estoy Kati, aquí estoy…

–Aang…¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? Él sabía que….

–Kati –seguí abrazándola con cariño y amor. –Él es un bobo que no sabe valorar la grandiosa chica que eres…

–Gracias Aang. –se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas aún. –No sé qué haría sin ti.

–Yo tampoco Katara –la volví a abrazar. –Yo tampoco…

Mientras abrazaba a Katara, Sokka y Toph me miraban tristes. Realmente nos dolía ver a Kat así.

En cuanto Kat se calmó fuimos todos a clases, allí estaba yo en mi salón, pensando…mi pobre Katara estaba herida y eso me entristecía pero por fin estaba libre ¡Por fin podía reconquistarla! Pero decidí esperar a que superara esa depresión porque para mí desgracia, ella realmente amaba a ese idiota.

Además, Zuko me había sugerido que invitara a Katara al baile de Halloween…¿Por qué no? Podría ser yo quién la haga cambiar de opinión acerca del baile y ya dejar de ir con Sokka y Toph…¡me sentía como si fuera su chaperón!

Como Toph era mi compañera de clases, podía hablar con ella por medio de recados, nunca nos han descubierto y no dejaré que nos descubran ahora que la necesito. Tomé un pedazo de la última hoja de mi cuaderno y le escribí a Toph, al final con mucha discreción la dejé en su pupitre (que estaba delante del mío) antes de volver a prestarle atención a la clase

_"Toph, necesito tu ayuda ¡Urgente!"_

Cuando me di cuenta, Toph ya me había respondido:

_"¿Qué te pasa pies ligeros?"_

_"Es sobre Kat, Zuko me dijo que la invitara al baile de Halloween, no es que no me guste ir con ustedes es solo que siento que estorbo u.u ¿Qué dices?" _Anoté rápidamente sin que sospechara nadie y luego le entregue la nota.

Pero cuando recibí su respuesta, el mundo se me fue encima.

_"Es muy tierno de tu parte invitar a Kati al baile, pero me temo que ella y yo iremos al cine a ver una película de terror, este año yo tampoco iré al baile y Sokka irá con esa boba de Suki"_

¿Ir al cine ese día? Pero…pero…

_"Pensé que Sokka había terminado con Suki hace como un mes…."_

Cuando Toph me entregó la hoja, lucía enojada:

"_Si, terminaron…pero Sokka me dijo que iba ir al baile con ella para ver si se darían la segunda oportunidad…mejor ríndete y vente con nosotras al cine, al menos estarás con Katara"_

Bueno, ir al cine con ellas sonaba buena idea…pero no era muy fanático de las películas de terror y bueno...todo eso.

_"No gracias Toph, sabes que no me gustan mucho las películas de terror…_

_¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal si intento invitar a Katara y tú vienes con nosotros dos?, así como yo iba contigo y Sokka"_

Junto a la respuesta de esa proposición llegó un zape delicado del cual tuve que callar o me iban a regañar…pero dolió mucho.

_"No gracias, así estoy bien, delicada :( _

_Pero bien, te ayudaré, solo porque eres mi amigo y pienso que ustedes dos se ven bien juntos…aunque eso amerite ir al cine sola"_

Por eso quería a Toph, era muy buena amiga, aunque a veces me trataba mal y me golpeaba. Yo sabía que por dentro ella tenía un lado blando y dulce.

_"¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Te adoro Toph! ¡Te la debo! n.n"_

_"Además, hago esto porque quiero que Katara sea feliz, también es mi amiga y además…quiero que le quites ese boba idea de que el baile de Halloween es malo"_

Claro, Katara me había contado que desde la muerte de su madre ya no celebraba Halloween, tal vez su familia aún la celebraba pero ella ya no y eso incluía el baile de Halloween

_"Haré lo que pueda ¡Gracias Toph!"_

Estaba decidido, iba a invitar a Katara al baile y nada me iba a detener.

Después de clases me reuní con Zuko y Sokka para contarles de mi plan. A Sokka no le molestaba que yo estuviera enamorado de su hermana, de hecho él me prefería sobre Jet y no lo culpaba. Zuko…él me apoyaba porque yo lo ayudé con Mai.

–Déjame ver si entendí ¿Invitarás a Katara al baile?

–Amigo, dudo mucho que ella quiera ir contigo ¡Te recuerdo que terminó con Jet ayer! –me regañó Sokka

–Miren, ya sé que Katara no va a superar lo de Jet en cuatro días pero…¡No pierdo nada!

–Como quieras –rio Zuko creyéndome un ingenuo. –Pero te lo digo, te rechazará…

–No si me ayudan…

–¿QUÉ?

–¡Por favor ayúdenme! Ya cuento con Toph…¡Sólo me faltan ustedes!

–Pero…

–¡ZUKO! ¡Yo te ayudé a que Mai fuera tu novia…ahora págame!

Zuko quedó en shock en aquel momento. Sokka empezó a pensar…pero no sé en qué.

–Bueno…es verdad. De no ser por tu cursi plan yo no estaría con ella…

–Te ayudaré –dijo Sokka de golpe

–¿De verdad?

–Soooolo…

Cuando Sokka decía "Solo si…" me podía esperar algo ridículo…

–…si me ayudas a que Toph vaya conmigo…

_–¿Qué?_

–¿Qué? –dijimos al unísono Zuko y yo sorprendidos.

–Pero ella me dijo que irías con Suki para ver si volvían¨…–recalcó Zuko ¿Es que fui el último en enterarme?

–No, ella irá con ese chico raro…ni recuerdo como se llama y ni me interesa.

–Pues, de acuerdo, te echaré la mano.

–Cuenta conmigo cuñado –Sokka me decía cuñado para molestarme.

–Yo también te ayudo Aang, para eso estamos los amigos…

Tenía la ayuda de todos mis amigos, tenía una oportunidad para ir con Katara ¡Y eso era genial!

* * *

¿Vieron que Korra apareció? (Bueno, su voz, ella aparecerá en el epílogo xD) y ya cuando suba la continuación Makorra ya le entenderán mejor a la historia :3 Pero diganme que les apreció, espero sus reviews!

Espero que la hayan disfrutado

Chaito!

Grayson fuera xD

P.D.: Si gustan de leer el fic mientras escuchan la canción, hagánlo. La canción es hermosa x3


	2. ¿Qué haré ahora?

Hola a todos! Gracias a todos los que lee esta historia! De una vez aviso que serán solo 4 capítulos y el epílogo, el cual es prácticamente el inicio de "Never Ending Party Night" y aparecerá Korra, no se me impacienten x3

Y perdón por el error del título, sé que el nombre es "Why don't you come with me?" Pero en una traducción me la dieron mal y...pues ya corregí el error xD

Les diré una cosa, en cuanto vea reviews pidiéndome la continuación con gusto la subiré, al fin y al cabo ya lo acabé x3 Sin más qué decir...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**:_ "Avatar: The Last Airbender". "The Legend of Korra"_ y la canción _"Never Ending Party Night ~ Why don't you come with me?"_ de Tomoko Kawase no me pertenecen.

* * *

**_Capítulo II_**

**_¿Qué haré ahora?_**

_–Vamos tío ¡Termina de contarme la historia!_

_–¡Cálmate Korra! Jajajaja déjame seguir…._

_POV. Aang_

Ya en el almuerzo, Katara se veía apagada y muy triste, además, cuando la vi así…se me partió el corazón de nuevo. Estaba apartada de todos, en la última mesa del fondo, comiendo tristemente su sándwich de pierna de pavo. Me acerqué a ella mientras sostenía mi charola con una ensalada de fruta.

–Hola Kati –saludé sonriente mientras me sentaba a su lado.

–Hola Aang…–contestó desanimada…sin mirarme.

–¿Cómo sigues?

–Muy mal…apenas puedo concentrarme en clase. Creo que bajaré mucho de calificación si sigo así…

–Katara, sé que Jet te lastimó pero debes seguir adelante, distraerte, volver a ser feliz…

–Ya sé Aang pero… –un pesado suspiro triste sonó de su voz. –Es complicado ¿Sabes?

–No te preocupes…¡Ya sé cómo puedes distraerte…!

–¿Ah?

–¿Qué tal el baile de Halloween?

–Gracias Aang pero…iré con Toph al cine ese día. Ty Lee me dijo que me buscaría pareja pero le dije que no.

¿Ty Lee? ¿La que me animaba para invitarla al baile desde hace dos años? ¿¡Diciéndole eso a Katara!?

–Espera…¿Es que acaso no sabes?

–Me lo contaron todo, Sokka irá con Suki, me lo dijo hace como tres días..

–¿Y cómo es que fui el último en enterarme?

–No sé tú –Katara soltó una pequeña risita. –Pero casi todos en el grupo se enteraron.

Con "El grupo" Katara se refería a nuestra bolita de amigos, ella, Sokka, yo, Toph, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee.

–Bueno…yo hablaba de que Sokka me pidió ayuda para invitar a Toph de nuevo..

–¿¡EH!? ¡¿Cómo es que no me enteré!?

–Tal vez te lo diga más tarde…pero fui el primero en enterarme.

–Ugh…y se supone que es mi hermano mayor.

Katara sonreía. Por un minuto pude hacer que ella olvidara aquella ruptura y me sentía feliz.

–Cómo sea…¿Y si alguien te invitara al baile, aceptarías?

–Aang…¿Estás tratando de invitarme al baile?

–¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡Oh no, no, no, no, no! De hecho, creo que yo tampoco iré…

–Bueno, si no vas y si mi hermano no logra ir con Toph ¿Vamos al cine?

–¡Claro! –mentí. –¿Los cuatro?

–¡Sí! Ya sabes, momentos de amigos…

–Por supuesto, pero… dime una cosa…–pausé nervioso. –¿Y si Toph va con Sokka?

–Oh… –Katara hizo una pausa y pensó. –¿Quieres ir al cine conmigo?

Si no hubiera sido porque ya tenía un plan trazado y apoyo, hubiera aceptado pero debía tener una garantía, hacerle creer que saldría con ella al cine si es que no lograba ir que fuera mi pareja.

–Claro ¿Por qué no?

–Ay gracias, si Toph y Sokka van al baile no quería estar en casa.

_–Tío Aang…¿Por qué te empeñaste en ir con ella al baile en vez de ir al cine?_

_–Veras Korra, soñaba con ir al baile con Katara y debía hacer ese sueño realidad…_

_–Pero…¿Le pediste a tía Katara que fuera tu novia aquel día?_

_–Hey, deja de ser tan impaciente, sobri._

_–Perdón, perdón…dejaré que continúes._

_–Bueno, continúo…_

–Para eso estamos los amigos…

–Aang –Katara se levantó y me abrazó fuertemente. –No sé qué haría sin ti

–Kati…espera…–me estaba sonrojado, ¡Era genial!

Cómo sea. En ese momento, llegó Ty Lee a interrumpirnos, la vi como sonreía emocionada mientras veía como Katara me abrazaba.

–¡Hola! ¿Interrumpo algo?

Katara se sorprendió y en ese instante me soltó. Yo…bueno, al menos fue bueno mientras duró.

–Oh no ¿Gustas sentarte?

–Oh gracias. –Ty Lee dejó su charola en la mesa y se sentó enfrente de Katara. –¿Todo bien, Kat?

–Sí, mucho mejor…gracias a Aang. –En eso, ella me dedicó una sonrisa y me volví a sonrojar.

–Oh…por favor…no es nada…

–Bueno…si ustedes dicen –Ty Lee tomó su jugo insinuante…como odiaba su mirada insinuante. –Entonces ¿Irás al baile de Halloween?

–No –dijo firmemente Katara. –No iré y creí dejarlo claro.

–Podrías ir conmigo, como amigas, ya no quiero ser la chaperona de Mai y Zuko…o podrías ir con Aang

En ese instante me tragué de golpe el pedazo de manzana que comía. ¿Acaso alguien le había comentado de mi plan? ¿O escuchó cuando Zuko me hizo esa….? Ah claro…ella estuvo ahí cuando la sugerencia.

–Gracias pero…creo que iremos al cine con Toph y tal vez con Sokka ¿Vienes?

–Ehm….por supuesto…

Me extrañó que Ty Lee dijera que sí. Ella amaba los bailes, las fiestas de la escuela, siempre lucía extraordinaria cuando iba al baile de Halloween, lucia los disfraces más hermosos y aterradores que haya visto y siempre ganaba premios por eso.

–¡Perfecto! –después Katara se levantó de su silla. –Permiso, voy al baño. –después se retiró.

En cuando Katara se alejó, Ty Lee empezó a interrogarme.

–¿Y…la invitarás?

–Creo que si…tengo un plan y la ayuda de Sokka, Toph y Zuko.

–Cuenta conmigo también –Ty Lee me sonrió. –Me encantaría verlos juntos en el baile

–¡Oh gracias! –me levanté a abrazarla. –¡Te debo una, amiga!

–Ja, no te preocupes. Sólo no me opaquen al momento de llevar los disfraces. –dicho esto rio alegremente.

–Está bien. –reí después del comentario de mi amiga.

Al poco rato, llegaron Sokka y Toph junto a Mai y Zuko y se sentaron dónde estábamos.

–Oh, hola

–¿Qué tal?

–Hey Aang….¿Y mi hermana? –preguntó Sokka mirando a todos lados.

–Fue al baño…

–Interesante… –dijo Sokka sospechando. –¿Y qué harás para que mi hermana vaya contigo baile?

–Pues miren….

–Aang –interrumpió Mai. –Antes de que sigas, quiero decir que cuentas con mi apoyo absoluto para tu plan…te la debo por ayudarme con Zuko.

–Oh, gracias Mai….pero bueno, decía que, quiero que la distraigan por completo de sus depresión, ya cuando esté calmada, algunos de ustedes me acompañan a decirle, ya cuando le diga no quiero a nadie ¿Está bien?

–Suena bien Aang –dijo Toph mientras bebía un sorbo de su botella de refresco. –Solo una preguntita…¿¡Cómo esperas que olvide a Jet antes del viernes!?

–Por eso quiero que la distraigan, para no recordarle que aquel tipo existe…

–Déjanos la distracción a la fenómeno de circo y a mí, somos buenas para eso. –pidió Toph, antes de dar su aprobación, Ty Lee se molestó por el sobrenombre.

_–Tío…perdón por interrumpirte de nuevo pero…jamás me mencionaste porque le decían a Ty Lee "fenómeno de circo"_

_–Bueno sobri, le decían así porque hacía acrobacias impresionantes, como si fuera una chica circense. Además, un tiempo fue parte de un circo, pero luego regresó a casa…esa historia te la cuento luego._

_–Oh bueno, sigue por favor._

_–Muy bien Korra…_

–¡Hey! –gritó Ty Lee enojada.

–Perdón, perdón, la "chica acróbata" y yo lo haremos.

–¡Yo te apoyo! –pidió Sokka. –Mis bromas hacen reír a mi hermana.

Todos miramos a Sokka incrédulo, sus bromas eran graciosas pero no siempre…un mal chiste y Katara podía terminar llorando de nuevo.

–Bien, ustedes tres distraigan a Katara estos días, porque el miércoles la invitó al baile.

–¿Y nosotros? –me preguntaron Zuko y Mai al unísono.

–Ustedes me ayudarán a no ponerme nervioso cuando le diga, me acompañarán…

–¿Puedo golpearte si te pones nervioso? –en cuanto Zuko dijo eso, no sabía si reírme como el resto o levantarme a golpearlo.

–No…a menos que lo necesite.

–Bien, todo listo… ¿Y si no acepta ir contigo? –volvió a preguntarme Mai, desanimándome por completo.

–Todos al cine a ver películas de terror. –suspiré frustrado.

–¡Hey, silencio! ¡Ahí viene la reina azucarada! –alarmó Toph, después de eso, actuamos "natural"

–Oh, hola a todos. –saludó Katara mientras se sentaba en su lugar.

–Hermanita ¿Qué harás el viernes?

–Ugh…me lo preguntas como si nadie lo supiera. NO iré al baile de Halloween con NADIE. Iré al cine con Toph y Aang.

–¿Qué? –me miró Toph buscando una explicación.

–Pero hermana….yo…

–Mira Sokka, ni aunque viniera el chico más guapo del mundo a invitarme al baile, iré ¿De acuerdo?

Mi reacción cuando Katara dijo eso fue…bueno, me pasmé. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Después, pude sentir las miradas de todos los presentes, excepto la de Katara.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué miran tanto a Aang?

–Por nada… –dijo Zuko mientras se escudaba con su refresco de manzana.

–¿Saben qué? ¡Olvidemos ese bobo baile y mejor vámonos de paseo! ¡Al cine, a cenar, al parque, qué sé yo! –dijo Katara con tono de terrorífica determinación. –Podemos ver todos una película de terror, ya tengo una idea de cuál ver… ¿Han visto _"Carrie"*?_

En ese momento, mi mente se tornó confusa. Katara estaba decidida a no ir al baile con nadie, aunque después me quedé pensando…¿Y si le seguíamos la corriente para llevar a cabo el plan?

–Lo siento Katara –habló Mai. –Pero Zuko, Ty Lee y yo si iremos al baile.

–Bueno, ustedes se lo pierden.

–Yo estoy de acuerdo con la reina azucarada –salió Toph a su defensa. –Sokka, ya que no vas a ir con Suki al baile…¿Por qué no vamos los cuatro a ver esa película de la chica demente con poderes telequinéticos?

Sokka me miró esperando mi respuesta, yo solo asentí con la cabeza para engañarlas a las dos. Toph nunca se imaginó que no solo participaba en mi plan, si no que ir con ella al baile era el objetivo de Sokka.

_–Eso suena loco tío Aang_

_–No tienes una idea Korra, no tienes una idea._

–Bueno, vamos los cuatro.

Katara sonreía confiada, sin imaginar que sería yo quién la llevaría a ese baile…Aunque esos cinco segundos dónde mi plan se vio opacado fueron los peores de aquel día.

_–¿Y cuándo empezó tu plan?_

_–Al día siguiente, cuando ya solo faltaban tres días para el baile…._

* * *

Hahahahaha! Los dejé en suspenso? Pues tranquilos! No los dejaré esperar mucho tiempo...! Creo... XD

_*"Carrie"_ es una película de terror de 1987 me parece, sacó una nueva versión este año y cómo fue la única película de terror que he visto completa este año se me ocurrió mencionarla. Véanla, está buena! Pero si son o fueron marginados sociales como yo...si van a hacer uno que otro coraje.

Espero que les haya gustado!

Chaito!

Grayson fuera xD


	3. Plan Maestro

Hola de nuevo! ¿Adivinen qué? Ya solo me falta un día de escuela! Wiii! -corre a todos lados lanzando pétalos de flores- Ok no x3 Pero aquí ya está la conti, como me la pidieron. Ahora solo lean, sé que les gustará! Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** _"Avatar: The Last Airbender" _y_ "The Legend of Korra"_ y la canción _"Never Ebding Party Night ~ Why don't you come with me?"_ de Tomoko Kawase no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños

* * *

**_Capítulo III_**

**_Plan Maestro_**

_POV. Aang_

Esa misma noche, hablé con Toph, Sokka y Ty Lee para que me pudieran ayudar en cuanto a la distracción. Zuko y Mai me llamaron para decirme cuando y qué decirle a Katara…estuve horas frente al espejo pensando cómo decirle a Katara que quería salir con ella. Esa noche…no pude dormir en paz.

Al día siguiente, en la mañana, yo seguía nervioso. Mai me dijo que para relajarme mirara a mí alrededor hasta que ellos llegaran…por desgracia, el pasillo de la escuela no me relajó. Chicos invitando a chicas, chicas invitando a chicos, planeando qué disfraz usar…sin embargo, lo recordé

¡No planee mi disfraz!

En esos cinco minutos que esperé a Mai y Zuko, decidí que me vestiría de vampiro, aunque Zuko me había dicho que se iba a disfrazar de vampiro, ya no tuve una mejor idea…aunque en cuanto llegaron esos dos…

–Hola Aang ¿Listo para el baile?

–El baile es en tres días…

–No bobo, ¿Listo para invitar a Katara al baile? –sonrió Mai maléficamente…ah ¡Cómo odiaba esa sonrisa que siempre me daba problemas!

_–¿Tan mala era Mai?_

_–No tienes una idea, Korra…la veas fría y retraída…pero desde que está con Zuko…ya era algo común verla haciendo esa clase de cosas. Por eso dejé de creer que Zuko y Mai eran serios, pero bueno…_

–No lo sé Mai…no estoy seguro que…

–¿¡QUÉ NO ESTÁS SEGURO DE QUE, PIERNAS LOCAS?!

Mi corazón se infartó al escuchar la voz de Toph casi gritándome y regañándome. Con ella así nunca salía ileso.

–Toph, yo…

–¡Mira imbécil! ¡No estuve en Twitter con Ty Lee y Sokka por tres horas pensando en cómo distraer a la princesita!

–Pero Toph…

Luego, Toph me jaló del cabello llevándome al anuncio del baile.

–¿Cuándo es el baile?

–El viernes…

–¿Y qué día es hoy? –me gritó mientras tiraba de mi cabello

–¡Ow! ¡Es martes! –Toph realmente me lastimaba con su fuerza.

–Entonces….¿Cuántos días tienes para invitar a Katara al baile?

–¡Tres, tres! ¡Sólo suéltame ya! –dicho esto, soltó mis cabello, pero el dolor era fuerte.

–¿Estás bien Aang?

–Eso creo Zuko, gracias…

–Me alegra que estés bien– Mai puso su mano en mi hombro. –Porque ahí vienen Sokka y Katara

Cuando me fijé al frente, era verdad. Katara y Sokka iban hacia nosotros, en cuanto la vi venir, estaba radiante, sin rasgos de lágrimas, con una sonrisa en la cara, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

–¿Qué tal chicos? –saludó Sokka

–Hola a todos –Katara sonreía…su sonrisa era tan hermosa.

–¡Kati! –se acercó Zuko a ella. –Te ves bien…¿Qué pasó ayer en la tarde que ahora te ves tan feliz?

–Bueno Zuko…es cierto que lo que me hizo Jet no lo voy a superar con facilidad pero…ayer estuve pensando y…me alegra pasar este fin de semana con ustedes…

"Conmigo, con Sokka y Toph, con Zuko y Mai, con Ty Lee, en el baile de Halloween" Fue todo en lo que pude pensar cuando ella dijo eso…hasta que…

–En el cine, viendo una película de terror…

De nuevo sentí un mini-infarto, ¿Seguía con la idea de ir al cine? ¡Estaba perdido! Y otra vez las miradas de todos sobre mí, como diciéndome "Ya ríndete y ve con ella al cine"

–Kat, espero que ustedes se diviertan en el cine.

–Gracias Mai, yo espero que Zuko y tú se diviertan en el baile. Y no olviden traerme fotos. ¡Tengo una extraña necesidad de tener recuerdos de ese bobo baile! –dijo animada Katara. –Sin ofender…

–Meh…

–No nos ofendes…

¡Mi plan maestro no iba a ser arruinado! ¡No señor! Yo estaba más que dispuesto a ir con mi Kat al baile.

–Pues miren, olvidemos este asunto por un rato y el jueves nos ponemos bien de acuerdo ¿Ok?

Mi suspiro de resignación me delató ante Katara, quién escuchó que me sentía defraudado.

–Aang ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ocurre algo?

–¿Eh? –miré a Katara. –No, todo perfecto.

–No sé…te veo…deprimido…¿De verdad qué todo está bien?

–Si…no te preocupes.

–Oh bueno…me habías preocupado –después me sonrió dulcemente.

Estaba arruinado. Necesitaba llevar a cabo mi plan lo más pronto posible, así que tomé una decisión algo apurada…iba a invitar a Katara al baile a la salida…decidí jugármelas todas.

_–Oh…tío…te arriesgaste demasiado._

_–Espero estés lista para lo siguiente Korra, porque está lleno de tensión._

_–Más tensión no puede haber*, prosigue…_

_–Bien, adelante._

–Bueno, es hora de ir a clases.

–Cierto, vámonos. –dicho esto todos nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos salones.

Todo en el resto del día estuvo normal, tranquilo. Pero estaba nervioso, terriblemente nervioso. Zuko me dijo que la invitara con delicadeza…¿Pero cómo iba a hacerlo sin parecer un completo idiota? En el almuerzo, decidí no almorzar con el grupo como siempre y mejor me fui con Zuko y Mai a practicar qué decirle.

–Veamos…¿Qué suena mejor? –raspe mi garganta. –"Kat, escucha…sé que no quieres ir al baile pero…tal vez si vas conmigo te sientas mejor así que…¿Vienes?"

–Muy cursi. –me dijo Mai mientras comía con indiferencia

–Bien, bien ¿Qué tal esto? … "Katara…Aunque sé que no te gusta el Halloween, de verdad me encantaría acompañarte al baile así que…¿Quieres ir conmigo?"

–No...Suena egoísta…

–¿Egoísta? ¿Por qué?

–Aunque mencionas que "Ir al baile le hará bien" sólo piensas en ti. Haces esto por ti.

–Eso no es verdad. –regañé a Zuko indignado.

–Claro que si Aang, no quiero ser mala contigo, pero si de verdad pensaras en ella, harías lo que ella quiere y no estarías en ese dilema.

–Yo sé que Katara irá conmigo al baile…¡Y ustedes no van a desanimarme!

–Como quieras. –Zuko se encogió de hombros molesto. –Pero créenme, si sigues así, te va a rechazar.

–Se supone que son mis amigos ¡Deberían ayudarme!

–Te estamos ayudando Aang, pero también hay que pensar en Katara y en su ruptura con Jet.

–Yo sé que esto hará que olvide a ese bobo.

Ya estaba a punto de reclamarle a Zuko y Mai lo "poco" que me ayudaban, cuando en eso sonó mi celular, claramente era Sokka.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Aang, estás cubierto. Katara ha olvidado que Jet existe, el baile y hasta la función del viernes

–¿De..de verdad? –pregunté esperanzado.

–¡Espero que estés listo! Porque mi hermana está tranquila.

_–Tío…no quiero interrumpirte pero…_

_–¿Sabes Korra? Ya no me extraña que me interrumpas.._

_–Hahaha, bueno tío…lo que iba a preguntarte fue…¿No fue muy necio de tu parte insistir en ir al baile?_

_–En ese entonces no lo entendía sobri…pero la parte donde lo comprendí está cerca…_

_–Oh, vaya. Mejor te escucho._

_–Bueno…_

Yo sabía que ya estaba cubierto. Ya estaba listo para invitar a Katara….pero ¿Qué no estaba reclamándole a ese par de amargados?

–Aang, ya ríndete. NO quiere ir al baile, NO va a olvidar a ese patán en tres días, así que NO insistas…

–¿Saben qué? Gracias por su ayuda pero ya me canse de ustedes y de cómo me regañan. –enojado tomé mis cosas y me fui de ahí. –Los veo más tarde.

El resto del día no pude estar en paz…¡Era emocionante saber que estaba a punto de lograr mi objetivo! Por medio de un mensaje me disculpé con Mai y Zuko por haber sido tan grosero con ellos pero aunque me perdonaron, ellos no dejaron de regañarme y decirme que me rindiera. Toph y Sokka solo se dedicaron a darme ánimos y por supuesto...Sokka me recordaba que le debía una por ayudarme con su hermana.

Ya a la salida, todos nos reunimos en el patio, platicándome y calmándome.

–Muy bien Pies Ligeros, que la chica sea tuya….–entonces Toph miró a Sokka. –¿Irás al cine conmigo? Si Aang va con tu hermana estaré sola…

–Oh…claaaaaro. –dijo Sokka actuando para luego guiñarme el ojo. Me iba a divertir ver cómo la invitaba a salir. –Cuñado, no te pongas nervioso, lo harás bien…

–¡Tú puedes Aang! –me apoyó Ty Lee.

–Estarás bien Aang, suerte.

–Ojala no te rechace…

–Oh gracias. –estaba realmente agradecido por el apoyo de mis amigos en esto.

En cuanto ellos se marcharon, apareció Katara, lucía feliz y tranquila. Oportunidad perfecta para acercarme a ella.

–Oh, hey Katara.

–Aang ¿Qué tal? –me sonrió. –Oye…¿No has visto a mi hermano? Debemos irnos ya…

–Lo vi con el resto pero no…me dejaron aquí.

–Oh cielos…bueno ¿Te molestaría quedarte aquí conmigo? Es que…no quiero estar sola.

¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Ese día no podía ser mejor!

–Claro –dicho esto ella y yo caminamos hacia una banco donde sentarnos.

Una vez sentados ahí, juntos…respiré y tomé la iniciativa…

–Katara…

–¿Uh? Ah…dime Aang.

–¿Sabes que eres mi mejor amiga en el mundo, verdad?

–Oh, gracias…tú también eres mi mejor amigo…–Katara empezaba a sonrojarse…y extrañarse.

–Gracias…y además…quiero que sepas qué…nunca te lastimaré y si hago, lo hago sin intención porque…lo último que quiero es herirte…

–Eso es muy lindo. –Katara se acomodaba su cabello nerviosa, con ese rubor en sus hermosas mejillas. –Pero…¿A qué viene todo eso?

–Kat...sé que odias el Halloween y de verdad no quieres ir al baile pero…tal vez si vamos juntos, podemos pasar un gran noche…¡Como amigos!

–Eh…Aang…yo…

–Espera. –me levanté del banco y me arrodillé frente a ella. –Katara… ¿Irías al baile de Halloween conmigo?

**_¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?_**

**_¡Si quieres gritar!_**

**_¿Por qué no vienes a nuestra_**

**_Interminable noche de fiesta?_**

**_Caballeros sin cabeza y fantasmas lamentándose por igual_**

**_Nos darán la bienvenida_**

_–¡Oh por los santos espíritus! ¡Eso fue muy tierno de tu parte tío!_

_–Si…lástima que no obtuve la respuesta que quería…_

_–¿Qué? _

* * *

Linda canción, eh? Escúchenla si les gusta el J-Pop! La amarán! Por cierto, si se están preguntando porqué Korra está tan tensa...lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo, que es el fin de la historia! Y sigo con mi palabra, si me piden continuación, continuación tendrán! :3

Espero que les haya gustado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


	4. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

Hola! Si, sé que dije que me esperaría a tener más reviews pero...neh...me aburrí y decidí terminar la historia de una vez...Y a propósito, aún no la terminó, falta el epílogo, el que conecta esta historia con "Never Ending Party Night" ese lo publico mañana lo más seguro...es que tengo que escribir dos especiales de Navidad, continuar un fic de Danny Phantom que tenía por ahí regado entre mis documentos y terminar "Never Ending Party Night"... ¡No paso del primer capítulo! Pero bueno...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**_Capítulo IV_**

**_¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?_**

* * *

_–Espera, espera, espera… ¿Te rechazó?_

_–Korra, yo nunca dije que aceptó a la primera…_

_–¡Cuenta, cuenta!_

_–Bien, bien._

* * *

_POV. Aang_

Tenía la fe de que ella me aceptaría…de que mi querida Kat me dejaría ir con ella al baile, lo vi en su sonrojo…pero cuando la veía pensar perdía toda esperanza de que ella me aceptara…al final, su ceño fruncido y su mirada de coraje me hicieron adivinar su respuesta:

–¡¿Qué!? ¿¡Después de lo que dije, intentas invitarme a ese ridículo baile?!

–Katara…yo…

–¡Eres un estúpido, Aang! ¡Pensé que tú realmente entenderías que ese baile para mí no era nada, no tenía interés en ir! Además… ¡¿Esperas que salga con alguien cuando hace dos días terminé con Jet?!

–Kat, escucha…yo solo quería que sonrieras, que olvidaras a ese tipo…

–¿Sabes qué? ¡No vuelvas a hablarme! ¡No quiero volver a verte! –después de eso, Katara se echó a correr molesta.

En cuanto la vi marcharse, solo pude tirarme al suelo y reprocharme por lo que hice. Después de todo, Mai y Zuko tenían razón.

Cuando el resto se dirigió a mí, me encontraron triste y cabizbajo.

–Aang…–preguntó Sokka. –¿Qué pasó?

–Me rechazó, Sokka, me dijo que no quería volver a hablarme, ni siquiera verme…

–¿Y todo por ese estúpido baile? Qué ridículo… –Toph trataba de consolarme.

–Lo siento mucho cuñado pero…sabes cómo es mi hermana.

–Ya no importa Sokka…pero gracias a todos por sus intentos…

Cuando me levanté para irme a casa, una mano en mi hombro me detuvo.

–¿Aprendiste la lección, Aang?

–Sí Zuko, la aprendí…fui egoísta al insistir en ir a ese bobo baile… –después sonreí triste. –Ty Lee ¿Grabarías un video del baile y me lo pasas por Face?

–Gustosa lo haré…

–Gracias…y si me disculpan, me voy… –apenas dije eso y me alejé de mi amigos

* * *

_–Pobre de ti…debiste sentirte terrible cuando te dijo todo eso…_

_–No tienes idea…yo amaba a esa chica, era mi mejor amiga ¿Cómo no sentirme herido?_

_–Vaya, eso fue triste…_

_–Lo fue Korra, lo fue…_

* * *

Toda la tarde de malhumor, deprimido. Ni siquiera escuchar música, o ver tele o jugar videojuegos me alegraba…nada, me sentía estúpido como no tenías una idea. Llamé a Sokka para que me calmara.

–Katara está muy confundida…o eso dice. No sale de su cuarto y solo veo que llora y escucha música triste…

–Oh…¿De verdad? –le pregunté mientras estaba en mi cama viendo qué hacer en mi Tablet.

–Pero de verdad, está como…ida, muy pensativa. Tal vez sigue considerando tu oferta…

–No Sokka…decidí ya no ir. Pero si quieres, puedo ayudarte mañana con Toph

–No tienes que hacerlo…es decir, no logré que mi hermana fuera contigo y…

–Sokka, escucha; Mai y Zuko me dijeron que fui egoísta al empeñarme en ir con ella al baile y no respetar sus planes ni sus razones…

–Mira, te voy a contar más a fondo porqué Katara ya odia el Halloween…

–No, yo no quiero entrometerme…

–Eres mi amigo, aunque por respeto a mi hermana no te lo diría, si te lo digo es porque sé que tú si la vas a querer y la harás feliz y como su hermano mayor quiero eso para mi hermana, que sea feliz

–Bien…si tú lo dices…

–Mira, cada año desde que ella nació, nuestra madre siempre le hacía curiosos disfraces de Halloween, Katara, mis padres y yo salíamos a pedir dulces ese día. Pero cuando mamá murió a ella dejó de importarle ese día, ya no se disfrazaba, no asistía a ninguna fiesta de Halloween, tal vez nuestra familia aún celebra esa fecha pero ella ya no…

Me quedé impactado al escuchar eso, ya sabía que ella odiaba el Halloween desde que su mamá había muerto pero no a tal profundidad. Era cierto que yo cada año a partir de los 5 años salía con mi tutor y algunos niños a pedir dulces pero dejé de hacerlo a los 12 años…cuando Sokka dijo todo eso, me sentí mucho más idiota.

–Oh genial….¡Lastimé a Katara!

–No, no, amigo, ya deja de reprocharte.

–Pero esa será mi decisión, pasaré Halloween en casa, dándole dulces a los niños y listo.

–Está bien viejo, cómo digas…

–Por cierto, mañana a primera hora le dirás a Toph que quieres ir con ella al baile.

–Oh no Aang, por favor…yo…

–Ella no va a rechazarte, de hecho, te voy a confesar una cosa. Cuando me dijo que irías al baile con Suki se enojó mucho.

–¿Qué?

Yo siempre supe que Toph tenía un flechazo con Sokka, pero me callé el secreto por amenaza…digo, petición de la misma Toph.

–Sí, ella no va a rechazarte…

–Oh, bueno…nos vemos mañana viejo.

–Descansa, hasta luego. –después le colgué, aventé mi celular y me tiré a mi cama.

Mi frustración y mi coraje no me dejaban en paz. De hecho, ni siquiera sé cómo pude conciliar el sueño y dormir tranquilamente.

Ya en la mañana, me encontré con Toph en la entrada de la escuela, claramente vi su mirada de lástima al verme decaído.

–Oh, Pies Ligeros… ¿Cómo sigues?

–Terrible Toph, terrible…

–Bueno, siento mucho lo de ayer…si de algo te sirve hablé con ella en Twitter…me dijo que tu proposición fue linda, era solo que…le preguntaste demasiado rápido…

–Lo sé, el por qué odia el Halloween, su rompimiento de Jet…fui egoísta al pensar en mí.

–Si de algo te sirve…dijo que tal vez lo considere…

Aunque eso me estaba dando una chispa de esperanza, mi ánimo estaba decaído.

–No Toph, decidí ya no ir…

–Cómo quieras…podrías venir al cine con nosotras y disculparte con ella.

–Me dijo claramente que no quería "Ni verme, ni hablarme"

–No, tal vez lo arreglen, ya verás –en eso ella me sonrió comprensivamente. Traté de aliviarme pero fue difícil.

En eso, estaba llegando Sokka, pero sin Katara, me preocupó no verla con él, dando que siempre llegan juntos.

–Hey ¿Qué tal?

–Hola Sokka

–Hola…–saludé a Aang aún deprimido.

–Oh vamos Aang ¡Todo va a estar bien!

–Uff…espero…

Allí estaban mis dos amigos tratando de consolarme…fue difícil ¿Sabes? Aunque en ese instante recordé que tenía que ayudar a Sokka a invitar a Toph al baile.

–Sokka ¿Tú tampoco irás al baile, cierto?

–No, no tengo pareja…–Sokka trataba de no hacer obvia su invitación…pero no le salía.

–Bueno, entonces vámonos al parque un rato para divertirnos…

–O podríamos ir al baile…

–¿Eh? ¿Pero cómo si no…? –por suerte, Toph descifró la intención de Sokka.

–Toph BeiFong ¿Irías al baile de Halloween?

Claramente vimos como Toph se sonrojó. Fue tan…tan tierno…y extraño.

–¡Oh, ronquidos! ¡Claro que sí! –Toph abrazó a Sokka como si eso fuera lo que esperaba. –Piernas Locas ¿Quieres ir con nosotros?

–No Toph, no este año…diviértanse ustedes…nos vemos –después me fui de ahí para irme al patio, concentrarme mejor y pensar mejor las cosas

Busqué un lugar que estuviera despejado para poder relajarme, así que encontré un pequeño rincón, dejé mis cosas a mi lado y me senté. Odiaba, realmente odiaba estar rodeado de gente cuando estaba en ese estado de ánimo. Me estaba perdiendo en mis pensamientos hasta qué…

–Aang…

Miré hacía quién me llamaba…era Katara, tan hermosa como siempre. Pero no sonreía, no se veía triste, tenía un rostro inexpresivo, aunque detonaba algo de preocupación.

–Katara, hola…

–¿Puedo acompañarte?

–Adelante, siéntate…

–Oh, gracias… –después, Katara se sentó a mi lado

Hubo un silencio atroz. Ninguno de los dos nos atrevimos a hablar, yo solo pensaba en qué me quería decir ¿Acaso me odiaba por lo que dije el día anterior?

–Aang…debo decirte algo acerca de lo de ayer…

–Claro…dime… –de nuevos los nervios me comían vivo.

–Escucha, perdóname por todo lo que te dije ayer, es sólo que…me sorprendió que tú hicieras eso, ya sabes, con lo de Jet y el por qué detesto Halloween…

–Katara, yo entiendo si me odias por lo que dije ayer y yo…

–¿Odiarte? –rió tiernamente. –No te odio, fui yo la que exageró al…

–No, fui egoísta al concentrarme solo en mí y no me fijé en lo que tú querías y…fui un mal amigo…

–Oh, vaya…Aang…yo…

–No tengo nada que perdonarte Katara, porque tú no hiciste nada…la culpa fue mía… –luego suspiré y decidí irme. –Nos vemos luego Kat…

–¡Espera!

–¿Qué?

–Es acerca del baile… –Katara se levantó y se dirigió a mí…no veía lo que quería…

–¿Si?

Me sonrió, tomó mis manos y en sus ojos encontré un destello de alegría. Estaba demasiado perdido en sus ojos como para darme cuenta de qué pasaba.

–¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

Me quedé impresionado cuando ella me dijo eso, solo la miré, miré su sonrisa de alegría y me sentí…¡Genial!

–¿De-de verdad?

–Aang…tenías razón, a mi madre no le gustaría verme amargada en una época tan divertida y menos por culpa de ese idiota. Fuiste muy amable en preocuparte por mí y por mi estado de ánimo y es por eso que acepto ir contigo…

–Oh…bueno…este…¡Estupendo!

–¿Nos vemos a las 5:00?

–Te veo a las 5:00 entonces…

–¡Nos vemos en el almuerzo! –dicho esto, tomó sus cosas y se fue.

Lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue celebrar que lo conseguí…después de todo si logré ir con Katara al Baile Anual de Halloween.

**_¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?_**

**_Si no puedes dormir_**

**_¿Por qué no vienes a nuestra Interminable noche de fiesta?_**

**_Si sale cara en la moneda de Summoner_**

**_Podríamos volver a reunirnos_**

**_Fuera del aterrador sueño._**

* * *

Bueno...allí lo tienen, prometo que subiré el epílogo, y la secuela, lo juro. Ya estoy de vacaciones y estos días sólo he estado de floja x3

Espero que les haya gustado!

Chaito!

Grayson fuera xD


	5. Epílogo

Hola mundo y todos los que lo habitan! (?) Sé que dije que iba a esperar hasta fin de año para subir el epílogo conector pero...bah! No tengo nada que hacer y sigo planeando ese bobo fic de Danny Phantom (en el cual ya me metí de lleno pero...bueno x3)

Por fin Korra ya aparece, muestra el porque está tan preocupada por el baile y verán un poquito angst Makorra (adelanto de Never Ending Party Night :3 ) Cómo sea...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**_ "Avatar: The Last Airbender_" y _"The Legend of Korra_" y la canción_"Never Ending Party Night ~Why you don't come with me?" _de Tomoko Kawase no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores

* * *

**_Epílogo_**

**_Never Ending Party Night_**

–Y así Korra, es cómo logré que tu tía Katara fuera conmigo al baile –dijo alegremente un Aang de 40 años.

–Eso es muy lindo, tío. –dijo una muchacha morena de ojos azules de aproximadamente 18 años mientras se maquillaba la cara.

Korra, quién era la sobrina de Aang y Katara se estaba arreglando para ir al baile de Halloween en su tocador. Escuchó atentamente la historia de su tío pero a pesar de que se emocionó se sentía nerviosa.

–Y cómo te dije, tuve que esperar a que superara lo de Jet para que fuera mi novia y…ya ves, fuimos novios, nos casamos y ahora tenemos tres hermosos hijos.

–¿Por qué me contaste a mí esa historia?

–La guardaba para cuando Kya, Bumi o Tenzin tuvieran una fiesta pero como verás, son apenas niños…

–Pero serán adolescentes algún día, como yo.

–Si…me dolerá pero todavía no tienen 18 años como tú, sobri. –Korra y Aang rieron alegremente.

–¿Aang? ¿Korra? –los llamó una mujer.

Cuando ambos voltearon a la puerta de la habitación de Korra, estaba una Katara de 42 años, sosteniendo una canasta de plástico llena de ropa.

–Tía Katara, el tío Aang me platicó de cómo te invitó al baile de Halloween hace 24 años…y déjame decirte que fuiste muy mala con él…

–Korra, escuchaste la versión de Aang, tal vez un día con más calma te cuente mi versión. –Katara dejó la canasta en el suelo y se acercó a su esposo y su sobrina.

–Como sea. –Korra dejó de maquillarse y se levantó de la silla de su tocador. Lucía un disfraz de novia zombie. –¿Cómo me veo?

–Korra, luces preciosa con ese vestido. –Katara contempló de cerca a su sobrina mientras tomaba las manos de su sobrina

–Te ves espectacular sobrina…si hubieras estado en nuestros tiempos, Ty Lee te hubiera matado por opacarla. –Los tres rieron.

–Sobri, ¿Por qué escogiste ese disfraz?

Korra se quedó callada, pensó que lo que su mejor amiga Asami le dijo, lo que su mejor amigo Bolin le dijo, lo que creía que su novio Mako le diría…

–Asami y Bolin me dijeron que…Mako quiere terminar conmigo hoy…

–¿Qué? ¿Mako? –Katara soltó la canasta sorprendida

–Pero él es un buen muchacho…¿Por qué?

–No sé y…tengo miedo…

–Oh Korra –el ahora matrimonio abrazó a Korra, dándole su apoyo.

–Gracias tío Aang, tía Katara.

–Todo estará bien, Korra. –le dijo Aang cariñosamente a su sobrina, mirando sus ojos azules.

–Gracias…–Korra miró el reloj y vió que eran las 6:35 de la tarde. –Bueno, ya me voy, Asami pasará por mí en su auto, por favor cuiden a Naga. –Naga era la perra mascota de Korra

–Naga estará bien, sé que Appa la entretendrá…

–Tía….¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? –Korra se espantó cuando su tía Katara dijo eso.

–No te preocupes, trataremos de que Appa y Naga no hagan nada malo ¿Está bien?

–Gracias tíos… –Korra abrazó al ahora matrimonio. –Los amo.

–También te amamos.

–Cuídate Korra.

–Estaré bien, nos vemos. –dicho esto se fue.

Korra, con su bolsa y su disfraz salió de la casa de sus tíos asustada por lo que su destino le deparaba.

–Espero que no pase eso…

**_Una vez que caes en un sueño eterno_**

**_En la crema fría caída_**

**_O en la quema de un dulce algodón de azúcar_**

**_Nadie será capaz de salvarte._**

**_FIN_**

* * *

***NOTA:** Aquí Appa es el perro mascota de la familia, así que pueden entender el porque Korra teme dejar a Naga con él x3

* * *

Si, si, si, mi traducción de la letra fue horrible D: Es que varias de las canciones de February6 o de Heavenly6 no son entendibles cuando las traduces, pero me esforcé...trataré de hacer NEPN (ya para abreviar x3) porque de verdad, siempre me pierdo cuando estoy por terminar el primer capítulo (y son cuatro D:) Espero que les haya disfrutado!

Feliz Año Nuevo adelantado!

Chaito!

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
